Uncertain
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: It's been nearly a decade since Sookie left Bon Temps. Now she's returned and although nothing seems to have changed there, plenty for her has.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writing out of pure need for my own sanity atm. I barely watched past S5, so I'll rarely include any of 6 or 7 - if at all. This WILL be some time after it all though. So, please bare with me.**

 **In regard to my other stories, I'm re-reading them in hopes of ideas sparking to finish them. Since I'm pregnant (4 months), I'm hoping to have more time to just sit and write. Anyhow, enough rambling…**

* * *

It had been 9 years since Sookie had been to Bon Temps. Jason was now sheriff. Sam still ran Merlotte's. In fact, it almost seemed as if everything had frozen when she left. After choose either Eric or Bill, staying in a town that reminded her of them both seemed fruitless. She had packed up and ran off to NYC for a startling and fresh start, but much like the rest of her life, that hadn't turned out exactly how she expected.

"Mommy, is this our new home?" Sookie pulled from her thoughts as she looked down at her daughter. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"This is where mommy grew up." Aurora's blue eyes sparkled as she looked to the house. It had been kept well all this time. Two months ago, Sookie had called Jason to tell her she was going to return. He was surprised but joyful nonetheless. Aurora began tugging her mother toward the house. It was a change from a small 1 bedroom apartment. Sookie couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's excitement.

"Go ahead sweetie. Mommy's gonna get our bags." Without a second thought, Aurora let her mother's hand go and took off toward the house. It took only a few seconds for her to disappear inside. Taking a deep breath, Sookie turned toward her car. It had seen better days and she knew it would need replacing soon. Hell, she was surprised it had survived all these years. She opened the back door and grabbed her daughter's things first ; a pink suitcase and puppy backpack. She turned and took another deep breath as she began walking toward the house. She knew Bon Temps wasn't the safest place to raise a child but it was a helluva lot safer than NYC.

As she walked in, she realized nothing had been changed. She had assumed Jason would take up residence there in her absence but she could tell now, he hadn't. However, everything was immaculate ; clean and still in every spot she had left it 9 years prior.

"Mommy! I want this room!" Smiling at the voice upstairs, Sookie began following it. Soon she came to the room Aurora had claimed - it use to be hers. "Can this is be my room, pleeeease?" Her daughter gave her a smile no one could resist as she nodded.

"Of course sweetie. Mommy's gonna have to change some things but if this is the room you want - it's yours."

"Yay! Thank you mommy." Aurora hugged her mother's legs.

"You're welcome sweetie, now why don't you put your clothes in that dresser over there for now?" Sookie motioned toward the white dresser that she once possessed. She knew it was empty since it was the only thing she cleared out before leaving nearly a decade ago. Sookie placed the bags on the bed and opened the suitcase for her daughter. "Mommy's gonna go get the rest of her stuff, okay?" Her daughter nodded as she started the task at hand. Sookie smiled and made her way back outside to the car, grabbing a few of her own bags. The rest of their things would be delivered in a few days, which would give Sookie time to figure out what she wanted to keep and what she might sell. She considered a yard sale. Something she knew Aurora would love and probably wanna sell lemonade or cookies at. Sookie could hear the sound of an approaching vehicle and smiled as she instantly noticed it was Jason's truck. She put her bags down as he drove up and hopped out, smiling.

"Sook!" He ran to his baby sister and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground. She couldn't help but laugh as she hugged him back. "Man is it good to see you."

"Likewise but breathing is also nice." He instantly put her back on her feet, half smiling foolishly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I've missed you too, Jason." He grabbed her bags instinctively and motioned toward the house. "Thanks." She followed behind him as they walked toward the house.

"So how the hell have you been? I've barely heard from you." He held the door for her as she walked in, him right behind her.

"Well, it's be-"

"Mommy! I finished!" At the top of the stairs, Aurora stood. She had also changed into a pink sun dress with matching sandals. Jason's eyes widened at the little girl before looking at his sister.

"Aurora, sweetie, come meet your uncle Jason." She made her way down the stairs as Jason put the bags on the floor, a mask of surprise still on his face. Sookie smiled as Aurora stopped on the last step and waved.

"Sook..she looks...just like you." He waved back before looking toward his sister.

"That's because she's my mommy, duh." Sookie laughed, as did Jason.

"Has your attitude, too." Aurora giggled.

"How about I make some dinner for all of us?" Sookie looked toward her daughter who smiled and nodded. "How about some spaghetti?"

"Yum!" Aurora loved spaghetti.

"Yeah, yum!" Jason almost sounded as excited as Aurora, which only made Sookie laugh.

Somehow, it felt like old times again.

* * *

 **I know this wasn't the longest, but I wanted to sorta set the tone a little and give enough to see some reactions to this story - if it's worth continuing. As always, I await your reviews. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days came without much excitement. Sookie had spent them making lists of all the things she decided to part with. She had decided on yard sale, that would also serve as a way for all her friends to catch up and also meet Aurora. Jason said he would help with the moving, along with a few of his buddies. Tara had come by and was just as shocked as Jason to see that Sookie was now a mother. However, whenever questioned about the father or her time in New York, Sookie would always manage to change the subject.

Looking down at her list, she nodded. Content with her decisions and wondering if she had forgotten anything. As she continued moving through the living room, she slowed at one piece of furniture she had forgotten to consider. She ran her fingers along the smooth oak that was the entrance to Eric's cubby hole. For a moment, she couldn't fight the rushing flood of memories. The touches. The kisses. Just...everything. She had never thought Eric would be the one she'd find always hiding in the corners of her mind, but he was. She could seem to remember, in fine detail, almost every moment she ever spent with him - good and bad. However, with Bill - her first love - she easily found details slipping her memory as the years had passed.

Her cellphone rang and caused her to jump. Fishing it out her pocket, she saw it was Jason.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Hello to you too, Sook."

"Sorry, I just thought -"

"What? That because I'm calling, something bad must've happened?" She smiled slightly.

"I guess Bon Temps still has that effect on me." Jason laughed.

"Clearly. I was just calling to tell you Aurora just went to sleep." Sookie found herself nodding.

"Good. Thanks again for watching her tonight while I get everything together for tomorrow."

"No problem, Sook. You sure you don't need me to come over and help?"

"Nah, I've already made the list. All that's left is to make 3 dozen cookies for Aurora's lil bake sale." Again, Jason laughed.

"Yeah, she wanted me to make sure you remembered the flavors." It was Sookie's turn to laugh.

"Of course. Sugar, chocolate chip and oatmeal." Jason laughed his approval.

"Guess I'll let you get to that and we'll be by bright and early. 9am, right?"

"7! 7am! Jason, don't you da-"

"Calm down, I was only teasing. I know the sale starts at 10 and we still have plenty to move, so... yeah. 7am, sharp. Goodnight Sook."

"Night Jason." As she hung up, she found herself glancing back to the Oak dresser before walking her way into the kitchen, where all the required ingredients were waiting. She took a deep breath, knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sookie wiped her forehead as she finished washing the last bowl. She remembered how much she use to love making cookies as a kid and now she realized why - she wasn't the one cleaning up the mess after. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her Gram and how she would always seem ready to bake a dozen cookies at a whim. She looked at the table that had 6 covered bowls of cookies and smiled wider at the idea of Aurora proudly selling them the next day, as her own. She glanced to the clock on the wall - It was 1am and she was exhausted. She contemplated if she wanted to eat something or just go to sleep without eating - something she had gotten use to a long time ago. Before she could make up her mind, a soft knock on the front door pulled her attention. She looked toward the door, half wondering and half worried. Another knock came as she reached the door and opened it.

"So it's true. You're back."

"Pam?" Sookie hadn't expected in a million years for Pam to be at her door.

"Well it ain't the tooth fairy." Pam smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you gonna inv- oh that's right. Eric still owns this pile of wood." She walked in past Sookie, turning on her heel to face the Faery. Sookie shut the door, turning to Pam. "You don't look a day past when you left."

"Uh, thanks? Are you gonna tell me why you're here or not?" Pam rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

"Isn't it obvious? Word in the grapevine is that you're back and before Eric hears such possible rumors, I thought I'd find out if you were and so you are."

"Before Eric hea-"

"Why are you back, Sookie?"

"Excuse me? This is my house."

"Eric's." Pam smirked again.

"Eric might have the deed but we both know damn well it's mine."

"Someone's firey."

"Look, it's 1 in the morning and unlike you, my night is over. I have to get up in the morning and I would like it if you left."

"Well that's not very hospitable." Pam paused for a moment and took a visible sniff of the air. "Why does it reek of a child in this house?" Sookie crossed her arms, not ready or wanting to explain anything to Pam, but she didn't need to. Pam's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Sookie. "Oh my god, do you have a child?" Sookie opened the front door.

"Goodnight Pam." Pam kept locked on Sookie for another minute before disappearing. Sookie almost slammed the door behind her, cursing under her breath. Honestly, what did she expect? She knew it would only be a matter of time before Eric or one of his goons found out she was back. In fact, she was surprised he hadn't shown up sooner. As she started toward the stairs, there was another knock on the door. "Oh for pete's sake." She opened the door as she continued ranting. "I am not in the mood, Pam." Only when she looked at the visitor, it was another set of blue eyes meeting her's. Sookie caught her breath.

"Hello Sookie." Her body shivered at the smoothness of her name rolling off his tongue.

"Eric." She couldn't muster out more as he stepped into the house.

"I've kept everything as you left it." She closed the door again and turned to him, her eyes drinking him in. He looked just as handsome as ever; black jeans, black tank and his leather jacket over.

"Yes, I know. Thank you." She managed a small smile to accompany her thanks. He nodded and silence blanketed them for several minutes. "Uh, why...why are you here, though?"

"Like Pam stated - there was word of your return and I suspected Pam was coming here once she requested the night off. So...I followed. Not, that I needed to." Sookie swallowed as she understood why. Even after a decade, she could tell from time to time that their bond was still there, she just wasn't sure why. "It's not as strong for you anymore, is it?"

"How'd you know…" He smirked. Another shiver shot through her.

"We bonded, Sookie. Although, I will admit that I suspected it to be gone by now since we haven't exchanged blood in some time." She swallowed hard as he reached a hand to her face, stroking a loose strand behind her ear. "But, I knew you were back."

"Then why didn't you come sooner?" His smirk melted into a smile. A smile at the idea that maybe she had actually wanted him to return sooner.

"I know how you are. You didn't reach out for all those years so I figured it was safe to assume that you didn't want me showing up at your doorstep the night you and your daughter returned." Sookie's eyes widened at the mention of Aurora. "She looks just like you." Sookie found her mind racing with an array of thoughts, emotions and questions.

"How do you know about Aurora?" He smiled yet again.

"Such a beautiful name."

"Answer me, Eric. How did you know how about her?"

"The house smells of a child." She glared at him. "And I might've been... around the night you returned."

"Why?" He studied her face.

"Because I missed you." Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. She struggled to swallow as she turned away from him and walked into the kitchen. Naturally, he followed. "Are you alright?" The lump she felt in her stomach slowly crawled to her throat.

"Y-yes. I'm just tired." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. "Look, I don't know what you expected tonight, but I can't do this. I won't." Once again, he studied her face.

"Sookie, believe it or not, I have missed you." She shook her head slightly.

"Why? How? It's been nearly a decade Eric. I have a daughter. It's not like I was gone a few months and now poof, here I am." He nodded.

"This is true, but it doesn't change the fact that for nearly a decade, you have consumed my thoughts. Now, it's evident that you are single." She looked at him, not wanting to deny or confirm. "If you weren't, I'd imagine he'd be here with you now, but seeing as you and Aurora were the only ones to show up, I know I'm correct." She looked away from him, her eyes searching for something, anything to focus on.

"Eric, I don't know what to tell you. Really, I don't but I can't just pick things up with you where we left them." He could hear her voice starting to shake. "Everything is different now. My life isn't mine anymore, it's Aurora's and she comes first." She finally looked at him, her eyes tinted with the evident tears she was holding back. He nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Sookie."

"Then what do you want from me? It's not like we could be together. How could I begin to explain to her why you only come around at night? Or why you never have dinner with us? What kind of life would that be for her?" Eric's eyes narrowed. In truth, he hadn't thought much passed coming here and doing all he could to capture Sookie's heart again. "Not to mention the danger that comes with all of it."

"You mean with me." She nodded slightly. "Sookie, do you forget what you are? What dangers you alone present? Do you expect some human to protect you? Or Aurora?" She couldn't deny that he had a point. She knew that in a way, Bon Temps was as dangerous to them as New York had been. Maybe worse. Silence held them for a few minutes. He could begin to sense a sadness in her and cursed himself. This wasn't his intention. "How old is she?" Sookie looked at him, a bit unexpectedly.

"7. Her birthday is in 2 weeks." Eric smiled.

"What does she like?"

"Everything." He chuckled slightly. "She's been going on and on about a puppy lately."

"You could always give her Sam." For the first time, Sookie laughed softly. "If it'd be alright with you, I'd like to meet her." She gave him a look. "I promise to keep my fangs hidden and be on my best behavior."

"Tomorrow we're having a yard sale and normally she's asleep by 8 or 9. It wouldn't give you much time."

"Any is better than none." Her smile remained.

"Alright...but you better behave." He took her hand and kissed it, never taking his eyes from hers.

"You have my word."

"Then come by after sundown."

He nodded and started toward the door, Sookie following.

"I'll let you rest now. Tomorrow night." She nodded.

"Tomorrow night." Before she could protest, he leaned down and cupped her face, kissing her. It was firm, yet gentle and very welcomed. She could feel her heart starting to race. When he pulled from her, he was smirking. Typical Eric. He started to walk down the porch steps, knowing she was watching. He turned one final time to be met with her blushing cheeks and sheepish smile, then he took off. As she shut the door, she leaned her back against it.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Sookie?" She couldn't answer herself but she knew that it was gonna be interesting, but for now, she needed sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone for the support 3 I'm sorry this didn't make it up sooner but I literally have to go to group counseling everyday ( M-F) for half the day and the other half, I tend to spend eating and/or sleeping. However, I can guarantee that I will be posting once or twice a week.**

 **I also wanna thank all the wonderful congratulations on my pregnancy and much love to all the mommies too 3 I hope y'all enjoy and trust me... things aren't probably gonna be as smooth as they are right now for our couple (E &S), but true love always prevails...right?**


End file.
